1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid fuel and gas atomization and dispersion system and more particularly pertains to allowing the efficient fuel combustion within an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combustion engines of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, combustion engines of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fuel combustion through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,332 issued Jan. 15, 1980 to Hofbailer et al relates to an intake system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,508 issued Jun. 2, 1981 to Lindberg relates to a combustion control system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,825 issued Dec. 18, 2001 to Harness relates to an internal combustion engine fuel management system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe liquid fuel and gas atomization and dispersion system that allows the efficient fuel combustion within an internal combustion engine.
In this respect, the liquid fuel and gas atomization and dispersion system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the efficient fuel combustion within an internal combustion engine.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved liquid fuel and gas atomization and dispersion system which can be used for allowing the efficient fuel combustion within an internal combustion engine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.